Regina's Secret DVDs
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: Emma finds out Regina is a secret House MD fan and decides to rake advantage of this knowledge. Role playing. NOT in the same universe as The Twin.


**This is just a silly one-shot I wrote, it's supposed to take place about two years after Neverland, but without the whole CS and OQ stuff. I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it!**

* * *

It was 8pm on a Friday night when Emma Swan rang the bell at the Mayor's house. Over the last couple of years, the two women had been getting along way better and could even be considered friends. They had reached an agreement regarding Henry, where he would stay at Mifflin St. on week days and go over to Emma's new place during the weekends. The Sheriff came over to pick Henry up.

A few moments later, the boy opened the door.

'Hey, ma!'

'Ready to go, kiddo?' Even though he was almost fifteen, Emma still insisted on the moniker.

'I just need a second to finish packing my stuff'

'You mean you haven't started yet' Emma deadpanned 'Lie detector, remember?'

Henry didn't even blush or try to deny it.

'Come inside while you wait'

The blonde headed to the living room while Henry hurried up the stars and started stuffing random items of clothing as well as a few comic books into his backpack. This is going to take a while, thought Emma. The kid did that every week and she knew there was no use in telling him off, the teenage boy would only listen to his brunette mother's threats. Where was Regina, by the way? She should be back form the office by now.

'Hey, Henry!' She yelled from downstairs 'Isn't your mom home?'

'What? I cant hear you!'

'Your mom. Were is she?'

'Oh, she left a few minutes before you got here. She said something about girls night with Kathryn'

Emma knew she should feel this way, but something about Regina spending time with other people made her incredibly jealous. She knew she should be happy that Regina was making friends. She was being completely irrational, the woman didn't have to tell her about every thing she did, but the savior still couldn't help it.

Emma decided to watch a little TV while she waited so she would stop thinking about what Regina and Kathryn might be doing. She knew for a fact Regina had a thing for blondes. Emma turned the TV on and found out someone had left a season 2 House MD DVD inside de DVD player. She didn't know Henry was into medical dramas! This was the blonde's favorite show, something about the intricate puzzles and sarcastic remarks was just so addictive. Se immediately started watching House vs. God, one of her all time favorite episodes.

By the time she was about midway into the episode, Henry finished packing.

'That's a good one' He said, sitting down next to her to finish watching it.

'I didn't know you were a House fan, kid! We have to do a marathon sometime! What did you think about the series finale? It was so controversial and…' Emma started rambling.

'I'm not, really. I mean, I enjoy it sometimes, but I mostly just watch it whenever mom is watching. The DVDs are hers, she has the whole series'

'Wow!' Exclaimed Emma 'I never would've thought Regina was into medical dramas, I always assumed she was one of those people who would like to pretend they were not really into romcoms, but watched in secret anyway. I bet she liked the finale, it would be just like her to root for Huddy not to be together just so that everyone would be disappointed…'

Henry laughed 'I'm not sure, I think she didn't like it either. Actually, she doesn't like the later seasons in general'

'Really?' Asked Emma, she was always eager to know these little details about this beautifully complex woman that was Regina Mills.

'Yeah' By that time they had completely forgotten about the episode playing 'She mostly just rewatches the first three seasons. She says that's because those are the only ones that kept to the show's core, and that later ones stopped focusing on the medical puzzles and focused too much on endless character drama and uninteresting characters. She thinks that the show lost its original quality throughout the years'

'Yeah, many people think that, although I think Thirteen was an awesome addition to the show'

'But I know better. She won't admit it, but I know the real reason is because she has a crush on Dr. Cameron' He had a knowing smirk on his face.

Emma gasped. Regina thought Dr. Cameron was hot? Hell, Emma didn't even know she was into girls! The thought completely blew Emma's mind. She knew she had been harboring feeling for the brunette for years, but she suppressed them because she thought she didn't stand a chance, for all she knew Regina was 100% straight. Apparently not. That gave Emma an idea, she couldn't waste this opportunity.

-SQ-

It took Emma two days to get everything she would need for her plan. People always told her how she looked like Dr. Cameron, which was just perfect. She bought a lab coat online and paid for next day shipping. On Saturday, she went to the hairstylist and had her hair dyed brown. She made sure she didn't run into the Mayor before the time was right.

At 10 o'clock on Sunday evening Emma once again rang the bell at the Mayor's house. She was super nervous, but for her plan to work she knew she would have to act as confident and bold as she could.

Regina's face as she opened the door was one of utter shock. She was rendered completely speechless by the sight that awaited her at her porch. Regina could not help but ogle Emma with her mouth agape.

The sheriff stood there wearing only a white lab coat, black heels and apparently nothing underneath it. Regina couldn't help but think that Emma looked like a slutty version of her favorite TV doctor, but there was no way Emma could know about that…

'Like what you see?'

Regina gulped. This could not be happening. It was like all her fantasies about the sheriff and the doctor combined. What was Emma thinking?!

'Miss Swan, what's the meaning of this?' Emma took a step forward inside the house and Regina stepped backwards. She tried to maintain a straight outraged appearance but couldn't. She could feel the blonde's breath as she spoke very near her ear.

'Let's just say someone called the doctor and told me a certain brown-eyed mayor was in need of a physical' Regina moaned shamelessly as Emma bit her earlobe.

The sheriff turned around and closed the door. All Regina could do was stand and watch as she slowly started to unbutton the lab coat, revealing a matching pair of red lace lingerie. Is this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. The woman's milky skin looked delicious and all she could think about was attaching her lips to those toned abs. Fuck it, thought Regina as she grabbed Emma's waist and closed the gap between their wanting lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

 **AN: For those of you reading The Twin, I'm trying to finish it this week, but this little one-shot you just read couldn't leave my mind. XOXO**


End file.
